Lena Park
Perfil thumb|250px|Lena Park *'Nombre:' Lena Park * Nombre real: 박정현 / Park Jung Hyun *'Profesión:' Cantante, Productora discográfico *'Fecha de nacimiento: ' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Los Ángeles, California. *'Estatura:' 150cm *'Tipo de sangre': B * Peso: 39kg * Signo zodiacal: Aries * Agencia: MUN HWA IN Biografía Park ganó muchos concursos de canto en los Estados Unidos antes de grabar su álbum, Gospel, en 1993. Ella continuó sus estudios mientras se presentaba numerosas veces al público. Asistió a la UCLA por un año antes que empezara su carrera como una cantante, sacando su primer álbum en coreano, Piece, en 1998, el cual vendió más de 500,000 copias a pesar que a ella no le gustaba promocionar su álbum en programas en vivo. Park no aprendió a hablar coreano apropiadamente hasta que sacó su primer álbum. En 1999, sacó su álbum "A Second Helping", el cual fue bien aclamado por fanáticos y por críticos. El tercer álbum de Park, "Naturally", fue producido en Corea del Sur y en los Estados Unidos. Después de tomarse un descanso de un año debido a sus estudios en los Estados Unidos, volvió a sacar en el 2002 su álbum llamado Op.4. A partir de entonces expresó su comodidad para aparecer en público al participar en programas en vivo y en conciertos. En el año 2002 su canción "Kkum-e" (En un sueño) tuvo mucho éxito y le permitió acceder a mercados extranjeros, como Singapur. El gobierno coreano eligió a Park para representar a Corea en las ceremonias de entrada y cierre de la Copa Mundial de FIFA 2002. A finales del 2002, un álbum con los mejores éxitos fue puesto en venta y cantó en muchos conciertos. Con las grabaciones de estos conciertos se produjo su primer álbum especial en CDs y DVD. Park, junto con Brown Eyes, CHEMISTRY y Sowelu formaron un grupo llamado "Voces de Corea/Japón" e hicieron canciones para la Copa Mundial de Fútbol del 2002. Más tarde, debutó en la industria musical japonesa en la que tuvo mucho éxito. Park está especialmente orgullosa de su quinto álbum coreano, On & On, porque según ella "finalmente se sintió cómoda respecto a componer en el idioma coreano". Desde el año 2006 ha estado estudiando en la Universidad de Columbia, en Nueva York. En el año 2007 cantó la canción de introducción Inori ~You Raise Me Up~In para el anime Romeo x Juliet. Esta canción es un cover de la canción de Rolf Lovland y Brendan Graham, You Raise Me Up. El single también incluye una versión en Idioma inglés. Su sexto álbum en coreano, Come To Where I Am, fue sacado a la venta el 11 de diciembre del 2007, en el que todas las canciones fueron compuestas y producidas por Lena. Temas para Dramas *''Like Starlight'' tema para Absolute Boyfriend (2019) *''Just Right'' tema para The Sound of Heart (2016) *''The Person in My Heart'' tema para Splendid Politics (2015) *''You and I'' tema para Temptation (2014) *''My Wish'' tema para The Heirs (2013) *''More than Anyone in the World'' tema para Myung Wol the Spy (2011) *''That Fool'' tema para That Fool (2009) Temas para Películas * A Whole New World (junto a John Park) tema para Aladdin (2019) * Eternal Memory (English Ver.) tema para Mulan (1998) * Eternal Memory (Korean Ver.) tema para Mulan (1998) * Reflection (Korean Pop Ver.) tema para Mulan (1998) Temas para Animes * Inori tema para Romeo X Juliet (2007) Temas para Programas de TV * My everything tema para We Got Married (2013) Discografía 'Corea' 'Álbum' Special Álbum Best Álbum Live Álbum DVD 'Single' 'Japón' 'Álbum' 'Single' Colaboraciones *1998.xx.xx Player - The New Beginning *1999.xx.xx Yoon Jong Shin - 7th *1998.04.24 Lena Park & various artists - album Kayo *2002.05.xx Yoon Jong Shin - From The Beginning *2002.05.29 2002 FIFA World Cup Official Album - Songs of Korea/Japan *2003.05.xx Kim Jin Pyo - 4th *2003.05.xx Na Won Ju - 1st *2003.12.10 Voice of Love Posse *2004.04.xx Kim Jin Pyo - Remasatering All about JP *2005.03.24 JHETT aka YAKKO for AQUARIUS - JHETT (Track 11: Everything Inside Of Me feat. Lena Park) *2012.07.15 Lena Park & PSY – Eottaesseulkka (어땠을까) *2012.11.30 김범수 (Kim Bom Soo)- 하얀 겨울 White Winter *2013.04.15 Lena Park, Lee Seok Hoon & Sohyang - 황성제 Project 슈퍼히어로 1st Line Up - Single *2014.08.11 Don Spike (돈스파이크) - Always feat.Lena Park *2015.12.05 Lena Park & Dynamic Duo - SsSs (싱숭생숭) *2015.17.06 Lena Park & Ruvin Kim - 날 닮은 그대 *2015.08.12 PRIMARY (프라이머리) - Hello (네일 했어) feat.Lena Park *2015.11.25 Lena Park & Ruvin Kim - 편지할게요 (pyeonjihalgeyo) / remake *2015.11.25 Lena Park & Ruvin Kim - 몽중인 (mongjung-in) / remake *2015.11.25 Lena Park & Ruvin Kim - 반전 (banjeon) / remake *2015.12.08 Lena Park & Fly to the Sky - Winter Story (겨울이야기) Premios Curiosidades *En el año 2007 cantó la canción de introducción Inori ~You Raise Me Up~In para el anime Romeo x Juliet. *En 2010 se graduó con una licenciatura en Inglés y Literatura Comparada de la Escuela de Columbia de Estudios Generales (universidad de pregrado para estudiantes no tradicionales). *A ella le gusta la música de U2 , Amy Grant , Tori Amos , Radiohead y Joni Mitchell *En el 2009 formo parte del ost de "That's Fool" *Ella canta el tema More Than Anyone Else in the world del dorama Myung wol Spy *En el 2012 canta el tema I am Sorry, que originalmente es una cancion del grupo mexicano Camila con el nombre de Mientes. *De niña tenía una niñera que era latina, venía de América del Sur , por lo que no podía hablar ni coreano ni Inglés, fue por eso que su madre la envío a vivir con sus abuelos, ya que no podía comunicarse con ella. *Su madre tuvo que aprender español para comunicarse con ella. *Es la primera coreana en cantar una producción de Disney. *El 24 de Enero del 2015, su agencia confirmo que la cantante esta en una relación con un profesor de ingles coreano-canadiense de una universidad de Seúl, el cual conoció en la boda de Baek Ji Young en el 2013. *El 27 de Junio de 2017, se anuncio que se casaría el 15 de julio en Hawái en compañía de su familia y amigos cercanos. Enlaces * Perfil (Naver) * Perfil (Universal Music Japan) * Cafe Daum * YouTube * Facebook * Twitter Galería Lena Park1.jpg Lena Park2.jpg Lena Park3.jpg Lena Park4.jpg Lena Park5.jpg Lena Park6.jpg Lena Park7.jpg Lena Park8.jpg Videografía Corea MV 박정현 (Lena Park) - 나의 하루 (My Day)| My Day Lena Park (박정현) - In a Dream (몽중인)| In a Dream MV 박정현 (Lena Park) - 늘 푸른 (Evergreen) @ 2000, 3rd K-pop album 'Naturally' 늘푸른| Evergreen 박정현 - You Mean Everything To Me| You Mean Everything To Me MV 박정현 - 꿈에 (Lena Park - In dreams)| In dreams MV Lena Park (박정현) - The First Noel (Minor&Major, Korean&English Ver. CCM 저 들 밖에 한밤중에)| The First Noel MV 박정현(Lena Park) - 앤(Ann Korean Ver.) @ 2003, Live Album| Ann Lena Park - Missing Child MV| Missing Child Japón Fall in love - lena park japanese version| Fall in love Lena Park - Gold (MV)| Gold MV Lena Park(박정현) - すべてのものにあなたを思う(Everything Reminds Me Of You) @ J-pop 3rd album(Cosmorama)신의목소리| Everything Reminds Me Of You Categoría:MUN HWA IN Categoría:Kakao M Corporation Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KSolista Categoría:KCompositora Categoría:KDebut1998 Categoría:JSolista Categoría:JDebut2004